Sherlock Holmes contre Irène Adler
by Passerine
Summary: Un jour Sherlock reçoit une mystèrieuse lettre. Mais que dit-elle? Je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite :
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Holmes contre Irène Adler

Cela faisait déjà deux mois, que Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas reçu de demande d'enquête. Il était devenu morose, et avait dû, même s'il m'assurait du contraire, augmenter ses doses d'héroïne. Il jouait du violon tous les soirs, signe d'un grand ennui. Il avait donc décidé de déménager à Boston, où semblait- il, l'activité criminelle était en pleine effervescence. Holmes étant parti chercher un télégramme de son frère, je lisais le _Times _en attendant son retour. Après quelques minutes, j'entendis des pas précipités dans l'escalier. Holmes ouvrit la porte violemment et me dit, encore essoufflé par sa course, tout en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté de moi :

« -Watson, nous avons reçu une lettre codée ! Une lettre codée ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Ah ! Quelle excitation ! Mais pourquoi donc a-t-elle six mois de retard, me dit-il en regardant la date d'expédition ? Elle aurait permis de m'occuper !

-Et que dit-elle cette lettre ?

-Je ne sais pas, puisqu'elle est codée ! Ah ! Attendez, une phrase n'est pas cryptée Manipuler l'Occis, Trouver un Couteau, L'Eventrer Avec Délicatesse, puis Lever l'Estomac Rapidement.

-Que peut bien signifier cette phrase ?

-Regardez Watson ! Les premières lettres des mots principaux, en majuscules, forment une phrase Mot Clé… Adler ». Cette lettre vient sûrement d'Irène mais pourquoi donc m'écrit-elle ? Voyons, quel langage crypté se sert d'un mot clé ? Mais oui bien sûr je sais… le code Vigenère. Voyons voir… »

Sherlock sortit une feuille de papier et prépara une planche, qui me dit-il, servira à décoder le message. Je le vis donc s'asseoir à son bureau et commencer le décryptage. Puis une fois terminé, il m'en fit prendre connaissance :

Voilà !« Venez me retrouver dans six mois, à 11h00, sur les quais de la Tamise à Londres, entrepôt vingt-trois. Je dois vous parler. Irène. J'avais raison, c'est Irène, que me veut-elle ? »

Sherlock regarda le cachet et me fit remarquer que c'était aujourd'hui.

Nous sautâmes dans un fiacre, et nous nous rendîmes sur les docks. Après avoir cherché quelques dizaines de minutes, nous aperçûmes l'entrepôt 23. Personne ! Sherlock fouilla alors tout l'entrepôt et trouva une nouvelle lettre.

« -Watson pouvez- vous me la lire, demanda Sherlock ?

-« L'horloge de la City sonne quand le soleil est à son zénith ». Que peut bien signifier cette phrase ?

-Réfléchissez donc Watson !

-Je ne sais pas… Big Ben peut être!

-Exact ! Et le soleil à son zénith désigne sûrement midi. Cela veut donc dire que nous devrons nous rendre à Big Ben avant midi… Vite ! Le temps presse ! Aujourd'hui il y a une fête à Londres, si nous voulons arriver à temps, nous devons partir immédiatement. »

Nous repartîmes, Sherlock semblait fort inquiet, et quand je voulus le questionner sur son anxiété, il me répondit :

« -Je ne suis pas soucieux. Cependant, je trouve cette affaire, bien que particulièrement intéressante, fort inquiétante.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je ne sais pas c'est peut-être simplement un pressentiment, un mauvais pressentiment. »

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Après de nombreux embouteillages, nous arrivâmes enfin devant Big Ben. Comme nous ne savions pas vraiment ce que nous cherchions, nous nous mîmes à explorer séparément les environs. Après cinq bonnes minutes de recherche et alors que je m'apprêtai à abandonner, je levai les yeux au ciel et aperçus comme un morceau de papier accroché bizarrement à l'aiguille de l'horloge, qui allait bientôt sonner midi. Je prévins donc Holmes et nous nous rendîmes au sommet de Big Ben, à l'endroit où l'on pouvait accéder au mécanisme de l'horloge. A peine arrivé, Sherlock se précipita sur l'aiguille, car m'expliqua-t-il, passé midi il nous serait impossible de récupérer: ce qui semblait être un nouveau message. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, Sherlock y parvint enfin à décrocher le message. Il me le tendit et me demanda de le lire. Ce que je fis.

Dans ce jardin règne la royauté, tout n'y est que pureté, dans le vase de Napoléon se trouve l'objet de votre passion ». Encore une énigme, voyons le bon côté, elle n'est ni codée, ni limitée dans le temps.

Vous avez raison Watson. Rentrons. Vous devez être fatigué. Il vous faut vous reposer. »

Nous rentrâmes en silence. Je savais pertinemment qu' Holmes réfléchissait, c'est pour cela que je ne le questionnai pas. Une fois rentrés, Holmes me dit d'aller me reposer car en fin d'après-midi nous commencerions les recherches. Ce que je fis volontiers, épuisé par ce début de journée mouvementée.

_Trois heures plus tard…_

Après ma sieste, je me rendis dans le salon et y trouvai Sherlock attablé semblant m'attendre, pour entamer le repas. Je pris donc place.

« -Vous vous êtes bien reposé, me demanda Sherlock ?

-Oui merci, et vous, avez-vous compris le sens de cette énigme ?

-Oui, mais cherchez donc Watson, elle n'est pas si compliquée.

Si vous voulez…Alors un jardin où règne la royauté… Peut-être le jardin de Buckingham Palace ?

-Excellent Watson ! Continuez, je vous prie !

-Après le vase de Napoléon, non je ne vois pas.

-Voyons Watson cela est pourtant évident dans les jardins du Buckingham Palace se trouve une grande urne commandée par Napoléon 1er pour feter ses victoires à venir. Cependant, je crains fortement que cette urne n'ait pas été choisie au hasard.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Un cadavre y entrerait aisément. Souvenez-vous du premier message Manipuler l'Occis, Trouver un Couteau, L'Eventrer Avec Délicatesse, puis Lever l'Estomac Rapidement ». J'ai bien peur que cette phrase ne nous annonce une bien mauvaise surprise.

-Un cadavre !

-Oui ! Allez, dépêchons nous, cette affaire deviens des plus intéressante. »

Nous prîmes nos vestes, et alors que nous nous apprêtions à sortir, nous tombâmes nez à nez avec un homme relativement grand et massif.

«- Ah ! Monsieur Holmes, nous dit-il, où se trouve les cartons ?

-Je ne déménage plus. Prévenez votre patron et désolé pour le dérangement. »

Une fois dans la rue, Holmes héla un fiacre, mais avant de monter, il confia à un gamin qui trainait, un télégramme. Une fois installé confortablement sur la banquette, je l'interrogeai.

«- Quel était donc ce message?

-Un télégramme à l'intention de l'inspecteur Lestrade.

-Et que disait-il ?

-Je l'ai prié de nous rejoindre à Buckingham Palace avec ses hommes de manière à pouvoir extirper et examiner le cadavre. »

Nous arrivâmes donc au palais. Après une assez longue discussion avec les gardes, ils nous permirent d'entrer et nous informèrent que Lestrade était déjà arrivé. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'urne.

Bonjour Holmes ! Watson ! Vous aviez raison, comme toujours. Nous avons trouvé un cadavre, voulez-vous le voir ? demanda Lestrade.

Bien sûr ! Mais, pendant que nous nous rendons sur les lieux, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions.

Bien entendu, je vous écoute.

Le cadavre est-il éventré et manque-t-il l'estomac ?

… Oui… mais comment le savez-vous ?

J'ai reçu ce matin, une lettre cryptée expédiée il y a six mois, j'ai donc annulé mon déménagement, pour me pencher sur cette enquête. Je dois vous avouer, que je l'ai trouvée des plus étrange, d'autant qu'elle m'a été envoyée par Irène Adler, une femme que vous connaissez sûrement et qui comme vous le savez a toute mon estime.

Cela est inquiétant en effet, mais voilà le corps, regardez le donc, me dit Lestrade

Intéressant, dit Holmes tout en examinant le corps, l'estomac a été enlevé par un médecin à n'en point douter. Cette affaire est des plus passionnantes, rentrons Watson, il se fait tard nous continuerons l'enquête demain.

Une fois couché, j'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi donc Irène Adler nous avez-t-elle amenée sur la piste de ce cadavre ? Était-elle la meurtrière ? Et pourquoi avoir envoyé cette lettre qui avait mis six mois à être acheminée? Le retard était-il prémédité ? Malgré cela, je finis par m'endormir tout en me disant que cette enquête était loin d'être terminée…


	2. Pétition

Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide.

Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots ou plus juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.

Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, la signer, et la transférer. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce bruit, tout reviendra normal.

PLEASE copy & Sign this petition, and no worries, this is only a temporary chapter.

THANK YOU ^^

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Charmedlily

Longislandgirl88

Minata-nya

Nighty Sxeety

Passerine


End file.
